


Supernatural crack video

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: I made this while bored. Its very random and a tiny bit destiel-ish....





	

Le crack video thing....

 

https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=OfYKjRfkCww


End file.
